


The Inside Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e12 The Inside Man, Screencaps, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for The Inside Man.  Third Season.Sentinel BingoPrompt: INside Man





	The Inside Man

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/InsideMan_zpsnxjwa10t.png.html)


End file.
